


Mine

by baal_lov



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Black Romance, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baal_lov/pseuds/baal_lov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was würdest du tun für das Team? Würdest du wirklich zu Ba'al gehen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Baal saß auf seinem Thron und dachte darüber nach, wie er die Frau, für die er so viel empfindet, überreden könnte bei ihm zu bleiben. Der Symbiont wollte dies erzwingen, aber das käme nicht in Frage. Konzentriert überlegte der System-Lord und es war schwieriger als vermutet. Die vier Monate die er mit Theresa zusammengearbeitet hat, waren die beste Zeit seit langem. Theresa ist genau die Frau, die er schon so lange suchte. Sie hat weder Angst vor ihm oder zu was er fähig sein kann und sie ist Intelligent und vor allem Bild-Schön. Naja, nicht so Intelligenter als er aber jedes Mal blieb sie bei ihren Standpunkten und Argumenten.   
Seit Dakara verspürte er eine Verbindung zu ihr, aber erst jetzt weiß er dass es mehr ist. Durch den Tok´ra, der einmal in ihr war, hebt sich Theresa von den Menschen ab. Das Naquada in ihrem Körper reagiert auf ihn und er wusste damals, dass sie es fühlen konnte. 

„Ich Quäle mich wohl selbst gern.“ Sagte er laut und schloss kurz die Augen. Er sah ihr Lächeln und ihre Augen, wie sie ihn ansahen.   
„My Lord!“ sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, was den Goauld aufschauen ließ. Baal sah seinen Lotar ´Jaren`, der sie verbeugte. „Was?“ fragte Baal genervt. „Vor ein paar Minuten kam eine Frau durch das Tor und sie möchte unbedingt zu euch, mein Gebieter.“ Baal sah seinen Untergebenen entgeistert an und fragte: „Und warum sollte ich sie anhören?“ „Nun ja, sie ist von SG1-Team und sie sagte es wäre dringend.“ Sprach Jaren mit leiser und zittriger Stimme. „Bring sie her!“  
Baal setzte sich gerade auf seinem Thron und königliche blickte er zu Türe. Irgendwie wäre ihm nach einem Luftsprung gewesen, denn er wusste, oder hoffte zu wissen, wer es war. 

Eine Frau in Blau gekleidet, ihre Waffen waren verschwunden, und ihre Haare nach oben gesteckt, kam herein und Baal musste sein Lächeln ziemlich unterdrücken. Er gab eine Handbewegung und die Wache verließ den Thronsaal. – Nun, wie fang ich am besten an, dachte er sich. – „Colonel Körber, was für eine Überraschung!“   
„Baal, ich brauche deine Hilfe.“ 

In dem Moment als er ihre Worte hörte grinste er breit und sah sie an. Langsam kam er auf sie zu und stellte sich vor ihr. Theresa musste zugeben, dass er einfach umwerfend aussah. Das Schwarz-Gold passte perfekt zu seiner Haut und sie hatte damals schon ein Problem mit seinem Lächeln. „Bei was benötigst du meine Hilfe?“ fragte er und Baal war so nah an Theresa das er den Duft von Rosen und Zimt war nahm. Eine berauschende Mischung. „Die Mitglieder meines Teams wurden von der Lucianer-Allianz gefangen genommen und da die Deadalus und die Phönix in der Pegasus Galaxie sind, bist du der einzige der mehrere Schiffe besitzt und der mir vielleicht helfen würde.“ Baal konnte einfach nicht anders als sie anzulächeln und den Kopf schief zu legen. „Also hilfst du mir?“ fragte sie zögerlich. „Ich werde dir helfen, dafür verlange ich aber eine Gegenleistung von dir.“ – Oh Gott, ich hätte es wissen müssen, dachte sie. – Theresa sah ihn tief in die Augen und sprach: „Wie sieht die aus?“ Baal nahm seine rechte Hand und legte sie auf ihre Wange. Er spürte ein kurzes zucken und eine Anspannung am gesamten Körper. – Wenn nicht jetzt, dann nie, dachte er. – „Ich will dich für eine Nacht in meinem Bett haben.“ 

Theresas Augen waren geweitet und sie hasste es eine wärme zu spüren, wenn er sie berührte. „Nein!“ sagte sie mit scharfem Ton und drehte sich um. Der Goauld hielt ihren Oberarm und seine Lippen kamen an ihr Ohr. „Sicher, denn ich bin der Einzige der dir helfen kann. Das ist dir aber bewusst, ansonsten wärst du nie hier her gekommen. Denk darüber nach, meine Liebe. Die Rettung deines kostbaren Teams, dafür eine Nacht mit mir. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass es dir gefallen wird und dass du es genießen wirst.“ Theresa schluckte. Sie musste zugeben er hatte Recht, er ist der Einzige der ihr helfen kann und für ihr Team würde sie fast alles tun. Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um und sah ihn finster an. Der Colonel sah kurz nach unten und dann… „In Ordnung, aber einen Schritt zu weit und ich werde versuchen dich zu töten. Und kein Wort wird darüber gesprochen.“ Baal hatte gewonnen und schenkte ihr ein Siegreiches Lächeln. „Also schön, aber eines solltest du vorher wissen. Ich werde dich auf jede denkbare weise betteln lassen, die ich möchte. Und ich werde dir erst das Vergnügen geben, wenn du mich anflehst dies zu tun.“ Und er gab ihr ein versautes Grinsen. Als die Worte beendet waren erhob sie schnell ihre rechte Hand, aber wurde von seiner gehalten. „Das meine Liebe, heben wir uns für später auf!“

Theresa sah Baal nur an und dann kamen seine Lippen an ihre. Weshalb sie nicht wegzog, dass wusste sie nicht, aber als er seinen Mund an ihren presste war es gigantisch. Beide Handflächen hielten ihr Gesicht und sie krallte sich in sein Gewand. Als Baal ihre Lippen auseinander neckte, stöhnte sie ungewollt auf. – Gott fühlt sich das gut an, dachte sie. - Gründlich plünderte er ihren Mund und sie konnte nicht anders als ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu winden. Seine Hände wanderten abwärts und nahmen ihre Taille. Er drückte sie an sich und brach langsam den Kuss ab. Beide rangen nach Sauerstoff, aber Baal verschlang wieder ihre Lippen hungrig.   
Nach einem weiteren gründlichen Austausch zog er weg und sah sie an. „Jaren!“ rief er und Theresa lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine Wange und versuchte ihre Lungen mit Luft zu füllen. „Mein Gebieter.“ „Mein Flaggschiff soll startklar sein und fünf Hatak´s ebenfalls.“ Sagte er, dabei ließ er die Frau nicht aus seinem Griff. „Wenn die Frage erlaubt ist, wohin fliegt mein König?“ fragte der Lotar und Theresa sah auf. „Ins Hadaga-System, dort befindet sich Nathan und der Großteil der Flotte der Lucianer-Allianz.“ Der System-Lord lächelte und sprach: „Geh!“ Der Lotar verließ den Raum und Baal drückte auf seinem Handgerät ein Symbol. Ein heller Lichtstrahl umhüllte sie Beide und plötzlich standen sie in Baals-Gemächer, auf seinem Flaggschiff. Schnell windete sie sich aus seinem Griff und ging zum Fenster. Theresa beobachtete den Eintritt in das Hyperraumfenster und atmete durch. Sie hatte es geschafft. 

Baal legte den Kopf schief. Er wusste um sie davon zu überzeugen, was er wirklich für sie Empfindet, muss er sachte sein. Gewalt oder Drohungen wären fehl am Platz. Außerdem schwor Baal sich, Theresa nie zu verletzten, geschweige denn sie zu töten. Baal ging zu einem kleinen Tisch und nahm das Handgerät von seiner Hand ab. „Theresa komm her!“ sagte er und sie senkte den Kopf. „Theresa, du bist zu mir gekommen, Vergiss das nicht!“ Ungewollt ging sie zu ihm und stellte sich vor ihm hin. Theresa konnte sagen, dass Zimmer war groß und luxuriös, aber am meisten erstaunte sie das Bett. Es waren eine Menge Polster am Kopfende und die Breite war einfach erstaunlich. Doch zur weiteren Gedanken kam sie nicht, denn Baal küsste sie sachte auf ihre Lippen und wanderte vorsichtig zu ihrem Hals. Leider fühlte sich das verboten Gut an, für Theresa und sie unterdrückte ein kleines stöhnen. Gefangen in den Gefühlen spürte sie seine Hände auf ihrem Körper, die ihre Jacke und die Schutzweste aufmachten und es zu Boden fallen ließen. 

Und das was Baal jetzt tat, veranlasste sie dazu, ihre Augen zu schließen und ihren Kopf ein wenig nach hinten fallen zu lassen. Mit seiner Zunge neckte er ihren Pulspunkt und küsste ihre Haut. „Lege deine Hände um mich, Theresa!“ Ihren Namen aus seinem Mund machte ihre Mitte feucht und dafür hasste sie ihn. Der Colonel legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberarme und strich nach oben. Bei den Schulten krallte sich ihre linke Hand in seine Jacke und die andere nahm sein kurzes Haar. Plötzlich spürte sie seine heißen Finger unter ihr Shirt und stöhnte leise auf. 

Doch dann wurde sie von starken Armen nach oben gehoben und auf die Matratze gedrückt. Seine Hände zogen ihr das Shirt über den Kopf und machten kurzen Prozess mit ihren BH. Ein knurren war zu hören und sachte streichelte er ihre Brust. „Du bist wunderschön, meine Liebe.“ Sagte er und Theresa machte die Knöpfe seiner Tunika auf. Schnell zog er diese aus und jetzt sah sie seine goldbraune Haut. „Überrascht?“ Sie legte die Finger auf seine Brust. „Sehr sogar!“ 

Für Baal ging dies ein wenig zu langsam und so machte er ihre Hose auf und zog sie nach unten. Ihre Schuhe landeten irgendwo im Raum samt der Hose. Auch er streifte sich seine Stiefel ab und seine schwarze Unterbekleidung fand den Weg zum Boden. Der Gesichtsausdruck den Theresa sah machte sie ängstlich und so kletterte sie ein wenig nach oben. Baal bemerkte dies und hielt ihre Füße. Sie stützte sich mit den Handflächen ab und Baal kam über sie. Seine Augen verharrten an ihren Brüsten und bemerkten die harten Brustwarzen. Der Goauld senkte den Kopf und nahm die rechte Brust zwischen seine Lippen. „Oh“ Alles wurde für Theresa grau und schwumrig und sie fühlte eine brennende Hitze zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Baal nahm noch eine Hand hinzu und zwirbelte die andere Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Nicht ahnend bog sich ein wenig der Rücken und sie konnte nicht anders als ihm mehrere Laute zu geben. Als sie seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spürte, sah sie auf und bemerkte das Tier in ihm. „Endlich!“ sagte er. Ein Lächeln gab er ihr noch und dann drehte er sie auf den Bauch. „Nervös, meine Liebe? Ich versichere dir, dass brauchst du nicht.“ Sagte er so menschlich, dass sie versuchte die Anspannung los zu lassen. Ihre Finger krallten sich in das Lacken und sie fühlte seine Hände auf ihren Schenkeln. Gezielt spreizte er ihre Füße ein wenig und seine Lippen küssten ihren Rücken. 

Als sie einen Finger an ihrer feuchten Höhle spürte, schämte sie sich für die Nässe, dass er in ihr ausgelöst hatte. „Weißt du, vielleicht sollte ich dich fesseln. Immerhin warst du nicht gerade höflich zu mir, dafür das ich auf dem Weg bin um deine Freunde zu retten.“ und drang mit einen Finger in sie ein. „Ah. Wage es ja nicht, dass zu tun Baal.“ Baal stieß ein paar Mal zu und bemerkte dass sie versuchte den Wunsch nach mehr zu verstecken. „Du bist schon so nass“. Und Theresa versteckte das Rot in ihrem Gesicht. Der Goauld kam nach oben und verschloss ihre linke Hand mit seiner. „Beweg dich!“ sagte er, aber sie tat es nicht. „Ich kann auch sofort wieder umkehren, wenn es das ist was du möchtest?“ Theresa biss die Zähne zusammen und hob leicht ihren Po. Er nahm noch einen zweiten hinzu und sie fing an sich zu bewegen. „So ist es gut, meine Liebe.“ Sein Mund erstickte an ihrer Schulter und er nahm einen dritten Finger hinzu. „AH“ „Theresa“ Baal spürte den Druck und den Muskel, deshalb zog er seine Hand zurück, noch bevor sie ihre Freilassung bekam. Ein schnaufen war zu hören und dies brachte Baal zu Grinsen. „Es gefällt dir, nicht wahr?“ fragte der System-Lord und sie blickte über ihre Schulter. „Nein, tut es nicht!“ Baal leckte die Säfte von seinen Finger und nahm ihr Kien. „Lügnerin. Und du sollst deinen Gott nicht anlügen.“ Grinste er und Theresa zog weg. „Du bist kein Gott. Gewiss nicht meiner.“ 

Plötzlich fühlte sie seine Lippen an ihrem Haar. „Ich werde dir es beweisen, dass du irrst, meine Liebe.“ Und ohne Vorwarnung drängte er zwei Finger in sie. Ihr Po ragte in die Höhe und Baal Lachte auf. – Oh und wie sie es genießt, dachte er. – Er drehte die Finger ein wenig hin und her und sie japste auf. „WHH“ Sie krallte sich fest in das Lacken und da er noch zusätzlich die Hand unter ihre Brust schob und ihre Brustwarze massierte, vibrierte ihr Körper in pures Verlangen nach ihm. „Nicht!“ rief der Colonel, doch Baal nahm einen dritten hinzu und beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus. – Gott, ist der gut, dachte sie. – „Oh!“ schrie sie, als Baal gegen ihren Punkt hart tippte. Theresa ritt gegen seine Finger, doch er entzog sie schnell und zwickte schmerzend ihre Brustwarze. Ein Schrie war zu hören, als der Lust-Schmerz nach unten wanderte und sie noch feuchter werden ließ. „Ich entscheide, wann du kommen darfst, vergiss das nicht.“ Sagte er triumphal. Theresa gab ihm keine Antwort sondern ein stöhnen. 

„Dreh dich um!“ sagte er dann, doch sie tat gar nichts und so wurde sie fest an den Hüften gepackt und auf den Rücken gelegt.   
Sofort lutschte er die die Finger ab und küsste sie gierig. Theresa schmeckte ihre Nässe und dies berauschte sie. „Rebellisch, dass hab ich schon immer an dir bewundert. Lass mich dich jetzt richtig kosten!“ und verschlang hungrig ihre Lippen bevor er nach unten rutschte. „OH“ rief sie als Baals Zunge kurz ihre Klitoris berührte. „So feucht.“ Sagte er und ihr Kopf fiel zurück und sie unterdrückte das Rot ihres Gesichtes. Er fuhr quälend seine Zunge zu ihrem Eingang und stieß durch ihren Muskel. Der Aufschrei war Musik in seinen Ohren. Ausgiebig kostete er sie und Theresa hatte das Gefühl er würde sie lecken als wäre sie Schokolade. Sie wusste nicht was mit ihr passierte, aber ihr eigener Körper wendete sich gegen sie. 

Sie konnte die Zunge in sich fühlen und sie krallte ihre Hände in die Polster. Zwei Finger schlüpften in ihre Passage und sein Mund umschloss ihren Kitzler. „Fuck“ rief Theresa und windete sich unter ihm. Hungrig saugte er an ihre Klitoris und ihre Hüften pokten nach oben. Der System-Lord nahm noch ihre Beine und gab sie auf seine Schulter. Der Colonel war Baal so ausgeliefert, wie nie zu vor. „Du schmeckst so gut, Baby!“ sagte er und sie wusste nicht welche Antwort man darauf geben sollte. „Baal du tötest…mich.“ Sagte sie und er lächelte nur. „Nur ein wenig“ Baal spürte schon den Ring um seine Finger, der immer mehr sich schloss. Sein Gesicht kam nach oben und er richtete sich ein wenig auf, um sie besser anzusehen. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du gleich kommen wirst. Flehe mich an und ich werde dir einen Höhepunkt geben, von dem du so schnell nicht runter kommst.“ Theresa sah das versaute, teuflische Grinsen in seinem Gesicht und sie hätte ihn am liebsten geschlagen. Aber als er fester zu stieß, fiel ihr Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Nein“ Sie konnte die Steigerung seiner Härte jetzt spüren, dies brachte sie dazu in seine Augen zu schauen. „Nein.“ Sagte sie und ließ ein wenig ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen. Sie hielt sich an seinen Schultern an und stöhnte in einer Tour. Baal trieb sie immer höher und höher. „Nein, nein, nein!“ Mit dem Daumen massierte er zusätzlicher ihren Kitzler und als Theresa sich verkrampfte und sich an Baal klammerte, verschwanden seine Finger und er hinterließ eine Leere. „Bastard. Ich hasse…dich. Ich hasse dich.“ sagte sie außer Atem. Ihr Körper schwitze und bestand nur noch aus Geilheit, doch Baal spielte ein Spiel, dass er zu gewinnen wusste. 

Seine Augen leuchteten auf und er küsste ihre Lippen. „Taten sprechen mehr als tausend Worte, meine Schönheit.“ Nach diesen Worten legte er die nassen Finger an ihre Lippen und sie öffnete diese. Freiwillig leckte sie alles sauber, dabei küsste Baal ihre Hals und biss kurz hinein.   
Sie schmeckte ihre Säfte und sie hatte kaum noch die Kraft ihm zu wiederstehen. – Will ich es überhaupt noch?, fragte sie sich. - Baal hatte es nicht eilig und sie erinnerte sich an seine Wort: Ich werde dich erst ficken, wenn du mich anflehst! 

Sie spürte seine Zunge auf ihrer Haut und dann das feuchte umkreisen ihrer Nippel. Baal biss sachte hinein und mit der rechten Hand, die aus ihrem Mund kam, machte er kleine Bewegungen an ihrer Klitoris. Theresa krallte sich in seine Haare. „Oh Gott“ rief sie als er ihre Brustwarze zwickte und dann kraftvoll saugte. Er sah nach oben. „Ich hab´s dir gesagt! Und jetzt sie mich an.“ Ihre Augen klappten sich auf, als er zwei Finger wieder in sie schob. „Heute Nacht bist du mein. Meine Theresa.“ Ihr Kopf fiel plötzlich zurück und sie unterdrückte einen Schrei. Der Goauld bemerkte, dass er ihren Punkt getroffen hatte und tippte noch mal dagegen. „OH Gott, bitte, Baal, bitte!“ Sie konnte einfach den Drang in ihr nicht mehr bekämpfen. „Was bitte? Sag es spezifischer?“ raunte er und grinste sie an. 

„Bitte fick mich, Baal. Bitte.“ 

„Siehst du, war das so schwer, meine Liebe?“ Rasch entzog er die Finger und regelte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Baal umschloss ihre Lippen und sie fühlte den geschwollenen Kopf an ihrem Eingang. Anscheinend hat ihm das Ganze auch nicht Kalt gelassen. „Leg deine Hände um mich.“ Sagte er mit Goauld-Stimme und Theresa windete ihre Arme um seine Schulter. Langsam schob er sich in sie und genoss das stöhnen von ihr. „Du bist so eng.“ „Baal“ Sein Gesicht auf ihres gerichtet und er fing an sich zu bewegen. „OH Gott, ja!“ – Er ist soo groß, oh Gott, dachte sie. - Ihre Nägel kratzen seine Haut und seine Augen glühten auf. Immer wieder verschlang er ihre Lippen und zwickte ihre Nippel hart und fest. Der Schmerz brannte in ihr wie Feuer und er merkte es gefiel ihr. Baal wanderte mit seinen Finger in ihre Haare und gab die Spangen heraus. Ich blondes Haar fiel nach unten. „Viel besser.“ Sagte er und streichelte sachte ihr Haar. Ihre Beine umklammerten ihn und er rammte in ihr Hart und wild. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Po und zogen in tiefer. Sie legte eine Hand wieder in sein Haar und ritt gegen ihn. „Baal ich….“ Doch er stoppte und sah in ihre Augen. „Oh Gott, hör bitte nicht auf. Tu es nicht!“ sagte sie flehend und zitternd. „Dann schrei meinen Namen, Theresa.“ Sie nickte heftig und diesmal zog sie ihn zu einem Kuss heran. Sofort rammte er in ihr so Hart, dass sie kaum Atmen konnte. „Ja, bitte. Genau da!“ rief sie. Theresas Finger glitt nach unten und umkreiste ihren Kitzler. „Baal“ Er sah dies, lächelte und bewegte seinen Finger zur ihrer Brustwarze und presste diesen so heftig zusammen und stieß in ihr so wild, dass ihr Rücken sich durchbog, ihr Kopf nach hinten fiel und sie schreiend mit seinem Namen kam. „BAAL!“

Der Anblick den er sah war mehr als nur Wahnsinn. Er drückte mit einer Hand ihren Rücken zu sich, als er weiter in ihr rammte und ihre Säfte so sehr um seinen Penis spürte. Im zittern gefangen, legte sie ihre linken Finger auf seine Wange und Baal richtete sie Beide auf. Jetzt sah er sie voll und ganz. Ihre Augen mit Tränen gefüllt und ihr Körper, den er haltet, überseht von zitternden Erregungen. Baal drehte den Kopf ein wenig und küsste ihre Handfläche. Daraufhin klappten sich ihre Lider auf und blinzelten die Wassertropfen weg. Sie kippte den Kopf nach vorne und sah seine Augen. Ohne Vorwarnung begann er sich zu bewegen und sie legte ihre Lippen auf seine. „Theresa!“ Ihr Gesäß bewegte sich gegen ihn und er stöhnte auf. 

Theresa ritt heftig und Beide fielen ein wenig zurück. „Oh Gott!“ stöhnte sie und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Nacken und sie spürte die Unruhe, somit zog sie ihn näher und dann fühlte sie sein heißes Sperma in ihrem Inneren. „Theresa!“ rief er. Seine Kraft war gebrochen und er fiel auf ihren Körper und Theresa auf die Matratze.   
Als Beide normal Atmen konnten ließ Baal sich neben ihr nieder. Vorsichtig erhob Theresa sich und Baal hielt ihre Hand. „Setzt dich auf mich!“ sagte er ernst und sie sah nach hinten. Mit einem Ruck saß sie auf ihm und Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen. Seine Handflächen wanderten nach oben und zwickten Beide Brustwarzen. Theresa schrie auf und atmete heftig. Sein Oberkörper erhob sich und rasch nahm er einen Nippel in den Mund. Theresas Unterbecken hob sich an und ihre Hand fuhr nach unten. Sie umschloss seinen Schwanz, dabei knurrte er auf und biss hinein. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück und sie ließ seinen Penis in sich gleiten. – Gott, er ist wie ein Hengst und ich werde ihn jetzt reiten, dachte sie. – 

Ihre Arme drückten Baal auf die Matratze und sie hielt sich an seinen Schultern an. Gleich begann sie sich auf ihn zu bewegen und sie sah ihn dabei tief in die Augen. Baals Hände griffen fest in ihren Hintern und trieben sie schneller an. Ihr Oberkörper streckte sich nach oben und er stöhnte auf. – Er ist so tief in mir, dachte sie.- Sofort umschloss er ihre Brüste und sie konnte nicht anders als in schneller und wilder zu reiten. Baal merkte das verschieben und die Unruhe, deshalb zwickte er ihre Nippel so fest, dass sie schreiend kam. „BAAL OH GOTT!“ Er nahm ihren Hinterkopf und drückte ihn zu sich. Und als sie seine Freilassung spürte hörte sie ihren Namen in ihrem Ohr. 

Erschöpft legte sich ihr Körper auf seinen und Baal umschlang diesen. Überrascht über diese Zärtlichkeit, ließ sie es zu. „Ich wusste dass du gut bist, aber so gut hätte ich nicht gedacht.“ Sagte er an ihr Haar. „Gut dass ich dich vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte, findest du nicht?“ Ein teuflisches Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht „Absolut, meine Süße.“ 

Nach Minuten wechselte Baal die Position und sah ihre müden Augen. Ein keuschen Kuss gab er ihr und sprach an ihre Lippen. „Du gehörst an meine Seite. Ich werde nie zu lassen, dass du das vergisst. Ab jetzt bist du mein.“ Und seine Augen glühten auf. Theresa blickte Baal an, war aber zu müde um etwas zu sagen. Langsam glitt er von ihr hinunter und stand auf. Er zog sich einen Kimono an und merkte dann dass Theresa eingeschlafen ist. „Schlaf, meine Schöne.“ Vorsichtig legte er die Decke um ihren Körper und küsste sie auf ihre Stirn, bevor er seine Gemächer verließ.


End file.
